


The Lafitte Cousins (and Mardi Gras)

by Wingsandcoffee



Series: The Lafitte Cousins [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Fluff, M/M, Mardi Gras, New Orleans, discussion of double standards, fashion criticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingsandcoffee/pseuds/Wingsandcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cousins Benny and Balthazar take their boyfriends to Mardi Gras in New Orleans and to meet their French fashionista uncle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lafitte Cousins (and Mardi Gras)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote in honor of Mardi Gras.

“Everyone up at ‘em!” Benny’s voice rang through the cabin “we gotta get to the city before the first float hits the streets today!”

Balthazar crawled out of his cocoon with Cas with a kiss on his partner’s cheek and a promise to fetch coffee. Then he made his way to the kitchen where Benny was starting breakfast—hot cakes by the looks of it (hot cakes with King Cake colored sprinkles).

“Bonjour Cuz” Benny smiled at him “you ready for today? I sure am, only wish we’d gotten here last week to celebrate longer.”

Balthazar poured a cup of coffee “Are you sure this is wise? Bringing two war veterans to New Orleans during Mardi Gras?”

Benny flipped a hot cake “They’ll be fine. They wouldn’t have agreed if they didn’t think they could handle it.”

“You remember what happened at the last parade we went to.”

“Nobody got hurt.”

“Only because Cas and Dean didn’t have weapons on them.”

“And they won’t have weapons now. Bally they want to go, you know that.”

Balthazar sighed “I know but I’m allowed to worry.”

“Well you don’t have to. I finally got through to Uncle Pierre and he’s letting us come to apartment in the Quarter and you know his balcony has one of the best views of the route.”

Balthazar stared at him “Uncle Pierre? Uncle Fashionista? Mr. ‘I used to work for Hermés and Louis Vuitton’? The one who avoids family gatherings like the plague because the bad fashion gives him hives?”

“That’s the one” Benny nodded.

“He’ll drive our boyfriends crazy with unwanted fashion advice. I’ll barely scrape by unscathed and you know he’ll have something to say about how you dress like it’s 1925.”

“Don’t be so paranoid. We’ll be fine.”

Balthazar sighed and held up the coffee mug “I better go take this to Mr. McGrumpy-Pants.” He ran into Dean in the poor excuse for a hallway “Morning.”

“Hey” Dean yawned “what’s cooking?”

“King Hot Cakes by the looks of it.”

“Awesome.”

…

Dean came up behind Benny and kissed his neck “Hey babe.”

Benny chuckled “Morning Cher. You ready for Mardi Gras?”

“Sure am. Why again aren’t you letting me take my phone?”

“Cos your phone has a camera and mine doesn’t.”

“And?”

“And I’m not gonna let you sneak pictures of ladies lifting their tops for beads.”

“What makes you think…?”

“I heard you telling Sam that last week Dean.”

“Come on, Benny I was only kidding…mostly.”

“Uh huh” Benny kissed his cheek “Could you set the table, please?”

“Sure thing.”

“And we’re not gonna spend all day on Bourbon Street.”

“Man, you’re just killing all my pre-conceived notions about Mardi Gras.”

…

Castiel accepted the coffee from Balthazar with a grunt. After two sips he said “Why must we wake up so damn early?”

Balthazar chuckled and ruffled Castiel’s hair “Because, darling, Mardi Gras is best experience when one spends all day in the city.”

“Balthazar as much as I want to see the parade, I’m still not sure how I feel about being surrounded by drunk tourists who might succumb to mob mentality.”

“I know, love” Balthazar put an arm around him “but we’re going to watch the parade from Uncle Pierre’s balcony.”

“Who’s Uncle Pierre?”

“You’ll see.”

…

Uncle Pierre opened the door with a big smile “Boys! It’s been too long since you’ve visited your old uncle.” He kissed Benny and Balthazar’s cheeks “Come in, come in and introduce me to your lovers!”

The four men entered the apartment (Dean and Cas both looking a little terrified) and Benny said “So good to see you again, Unc. This is my partner, Dean Winchester and Balthazar’s partner, Castiel Shurley.”

Uncle Pierre first regarded Benny and Balthazar and then looked Dean and Cas up and down like they were show horses. “Benediction, you did not tell me you were seeing the Brawny Man.”

Balthazar snorted and tried to cover it up with a cough. Dean narrowed his eyes and exclaimed “Hey!”

Uncle Pierre waved a hand “Hay is for horses, garçon. And Castiel, cher, who are you supposed to be? Columbo?”

“Uncle!” Balthazar hissed “Do not criticize our boyfriends. There’s nothing wrong with the way they dress.” Nice of him to defend them both, considering how often he made fun of Dean.

“And Balthazar, you’re wearing Italian? Really? Benediction, it is not the 1920s and you are not an old man.”

“Uncle” Benny pinched the bridge of his nose “Si vous plait…”

Uncle Pierre clapped his hands “Now, all of you have a seat out on the balcony and I shall bring out the refreshments.”

…

“Sorry about that” Balthazar said when the four of them settled on the balcony. The first float of the day was just rounding the corner “He’s the family fashionista, as well as the first one in the family to be out, loud, and proud.”

Benny sighed “At least we’re not in the crowd. Look at that down there; good day to be a pick pocket.”

Dean snorted “Yeah. Hey, your uncle’s not gonna be like that all day is he?”

Balthazar stretched and put an arm around Cas “Probably. Just ignore him. Though, Benediction, I did tell you.”

“Don’t call me, Benediction!”

“Boys” Uncle Pierre stepped out on the balcony with a tray of coffee and pastries “don’t argue. It’s unbecoming of such fine young gentlemen like you.”

Dean peered down at the crowd “How are we supposed to get beads from up here?”

“We have all day to get souvenirs, cher” Benny said. “Just relax and enjoy the show.”

…

As the Krewe of Rex was winding down the two couples ventured out onto the streets. Balthazar was in the mood for some cuisine that wasn’t French coffee and pastries, Benny just wanted to get away from Uncle Pierre for a while and Dean and Cas were just going along with whatever because they were like fish out of water.

“What is his problem with Armani?” Balthazar complained once they were two blocks away. “I mean really, have you seen Louis Vuitton’s spring line for men lately? It’s horrible! And the models are all underfed twinks with cheek bones that can cut granite.”

Benny sighed “You know Uncle Pierre, Bally. Hey, what does one call an older man who’s attracted to younger men?”

“A big fat pervert” Dean said.

“Then why are older women cougars?” Cas asked.

“Double standards, darling” Balthazar patted his shoulder.

A group of young men from Tulane walked past them and all four turned their heads. Cas came to his senses first “What are we doing?”

“It’s not our fault they’re wearing tight skinny jeans.”

“Um” Benny said “Bally, I think that was one of those double standards or something. ‘Cos you know men say that ‘bout women they’re ogling.”

“Oh” Balthazar blinked “right.”

Benny put a hand on Dean’s shoulder “Dean Winchester, where you staring at those frat boys?”

“What?” Dean shook his head “NO! Gross, why would I…? I’m thirty-seven years old. I wasn’t into twinks even when I was one.”

“And he was quite the twink” Cas said.

Dean narrowed his eyes “And Cas was quite the butterball.”

“I know” Balthazar said fondly “I’ve seen pictures. You were so adorable, darling.”

“Dean, you were a twink till we were twenty-five. I lost that weight by the time of our first tour.”

Benny rubbed his forehead “Okay, fellas, I have a very serious question: were you two ever a couple?”

“A couple of what?” Cas titled his head.

Dean laughed “We went on one date years ago.”

“Just one?” Balthazar asked.

“We thought our feelings for each other might be romantic” Cas explained “but when we kissed it was like…”

“It felt like incest is what it felt like” Dean said “we might not be related but Cas and me, we’re brothers.”

Cas nodded “In blood, in arms, in everything but birth.”

Balthazar looked at him “Did you just quote “Highlander”?”

“Maybe.”

Benny shook his head, “Come one fells, let’s get a move on and find some food. It’s time for lunch.”

…

By the time they made it to Bourbon Street that evening, they all had acquired a collection of beads. Balthazar had the most because women liked his accent. Most of Dean’s collection came from not entirely straight men who probably liked the sight of his lips (that is, men who were far too drunk to be intimidated by Benny).

They all got big Hurricanes from a bar and then stood outside with other party goers.

Dean took a sip of his “One time I’m getting a girly drink.”

Benny was just tipsy enough from their last round of drinks and tired enough from all the walking to snap at his boyfriend “Christ Almighty, Dean, a Hurricane is NOT a girly drink. What the ever loving hell is your issue with cocktails?!”

Dean held up his free hand in a placating gesture “I’m sorry, babe, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it. It’s good, really and I just…I was raised on whiskey, I can’t help it.”

Balthazar tapped Benny’s shoulder “You probably didn’t hear my cell ring but that was both sets of our parents and they would very much like to know why Uncle Pierre met our boyfriends before they did.”

“Ah hell.”

“And they would like to meet them.”

“Ah hell.”

“For Sunday dinner.”

“This Sunday?”

“Yes.”

“Valentine’s Day?”

“Yes.”

“Ah hell.”

TBC…

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it and cross your fingers I get the next part done before Valentine's Day is over.


End file.
